


A promise

by boloud



Series: 重生蝎 [2]
Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/boloud
Summary: 战争中以自己作为诱饵的自杀计划失败之后





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> 接得有点远的上  
> 在双子也有了、恋爱大概算有谈起来之后的故事。脑洞来自和星砂砂的聊天  
> 本来是为了扯领子的动作写的，结果没衣服好扯了

当Leontius踏入房间时，正巧遇到低着头走出的弟妹们。他们犹如耷拉着耳朵的小兽般失落的样子让他微微放松了一些，甚至在他们表示担忧时露出一个笑容，揉了揉他们的头发并进行了安慰。scor兄上没事吧，会好起来吧之类的，他敷衍着回答了，最终让Castor带着他们回寝宫休息。

 

这可不是没事的样子啊。进入内厅看到那与当初的状态相似的兄长，他再次叹了口气。

因缠满绷带而没有穿上外衣的Scorpius倚坐在床上，向着窗外望去，表情则由于头部的包扎而无法看清，却透露出一股死亡的气息，犹如即将随风飘散。

“……义兄上。”他轻声叫到。

没有回答。

男人转过脸，用露在外面的那只死水般的眼睛瞥了他一眼，又望向远方。

Leontius同样沉默着走到了床边坐下。

“……Leontius。”他说，“你不该派他去的。”

他指的是Leontius之前将Zosma派去接应，在包围圈外为他与他的伙伴骑兵们创造突破口，使得大家最终都活着回到了营地内。

“难道你要我看着你死去吗。”Leontius顿了顿，放软了语气，“……哥哥。”

沉吟半晌，依旧未看向对方的Scorpius回答：“那是最好的选择。”

年轻的指挥官腾地站起，盯着那个红色的伤员，嘴角耷拉了下去：“您就没有想过会有人伤心吗。”

“伤心总比受伤好吧。”Scorpius终于将目光投向了对方。

第一王子从自己兄长的脸上没有读出任何东西，就如年少时他不明白为何被剥夺了继承权的Scorpius毫不在意，却会为了弟妹们的去留而争辩。

但这表情是他十分熟悉的。无动于衷，对所有的一切都没有兴趣的无所谓的表情。

他不应该是这样的。Leontius常常想到。他应该更加地……更加地……

至于更加地什么，他不知道。他的直觉告诉他的不足以用语言描述，但至少能令他做出一些使得对方改变的事情。

然而， 犹如嘲笑他的一切努力都是白费般， 曾经表现出情感的行尸走肉再次显得疏离，甚至变为了抗拒。

不自觉握紧双拳，左手抽动一下似要抬起却又放弃，Leontius抬高了音量：“您就没有想过我……想过我们吗。”

沉默。

那个面无表情的伤员沉默地看着他。

向前迈出一步俯身向下，将自己的额头轻靠在对方肩膀上，Leontius压低了声音，带着厚重的鼻音继续说道，“Scorpius，我亲爱的哥哥，你就不能……重视一点自己吗。”他闭上眼深吸一口气后慢慢呼出，然后用带着颤抖的声音叹息，“要知道，我们都非常担心。要是你回不来的话……我……”

你会怎样吗。Scorpius没有问出口。实际上，自己这位简直可称为阳光的化身的弟弟会流露出这样的情感已经在他的意料之外。在他的预想中，虽说Leontius会如当年战场上一般摆出一副悲伤的表情，实际上却不会对其有任何影响。不过是必须所做之事、必须的牺牲，Leontius定会理解。

“下次，请不要以死亡为前提来做计划了，义兄上。”抬起头盯着对方，雷神的代行人说道。

看着对方发红的眼眶，寻死之人表情变得柔和，不自觉地作出了承诺。


End file.
